The following description is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the present invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art. Any publications cited in this description are incorporated by reference herein. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
It is well known that certain standing tasks cause strain on a user's body. Thus, a device that can lessen strain on the bones, joints and muscles normally used for standing is especially useful in professions where a person must stand for extended periods of time.
Supportive devices are known which typically include a standing platform and a body-supporting element (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,673). Currently, some supportive devices are designed for a specific task and possess a cumbersome and motion-restrictive design (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,991,554 and 6,926,365). Other devices focus on assisting a user between positions (see, for example, US Publication No. 20020089227). Furthermore, some devices limit a user's reach because they prevent the user's upper body from being in an erect position.
Therefore, there exists a need for an assistive standing device that does not have the aforementioned limitations.